O velhinho
by Natii-chan
Summary: ‘Crianças... fiquem quietas, se continuarem assim ele não vai vir aqui.’.... ‘É claro, que ele é casado com a mamãe-noel.’ Cada vez que o garoto abria a boca para falar alguma coisa ela quase se desesperava de medo... Songfic de NATAL!


_**N/A. **__FELIZ NATAL A VOCES, COMO BOA BRASILEIRA E CURITIBANA DEIXEI TUDO PRA ULTIMA HORA HAHA..._

_

* * *

  
_

O VELHINHO – CANÇÃO DE NATAL

:

:

_**Botei meu sapatinho**_

.

'Crianças... fiquem quietas, se continuarem assim ele não vai vir aqui.' Tentava chamar a atenção das crianças que penduravam suas meias na janela e algumas na lareira.

'Tia' disse um menino de olhos perolados. 'Meu tio disse que esse velho não existe!'

'É claro que existe baça!' reclamou a garotinha também de olhos perolados com uma cara de choro. 'Meu pai disse aquilo porque ele tava de mau humor, por causa da arvore, que você quebrou, sabe tia meu pai ficou bem vermelho até parecia o papai noel.'

.

_**Na janela do quintal**_

.

'Eu fiquei sabendo que ele é bem bonzinho e usa uma roupa vermelha.' Falou a garota loira que tirava da roupa o pouco de purpurina que havia caído.

Um menino sentado no canto de olhos azuis cruzou os bracinhos e balançou as pernas, estava de castigo.

'Tia Shizu.' Ele gritou e todos olharam para ele. 'É verdade que ele é casado?'

'É claro, que ele é casado com a mamãe-noel.' Cada vez que o garoto abria a boca para falar alguma coisa ela quase se desesperava de medo das perguntas que saiam daquela cabeça loira.

.

_**Papai Noel deixou**_

_**Meu presente de Natal**_

.

Um menino agarrado a um cachorrinho de pelúcia escrevia em um papel, a tia se aproximou e perguntou.

'E você, não vai colocar sua meia na janela?'

'Já vo, tia.' Ele apagou alguma coisa e olhou para ela com olhos confusos. 'cachorro é com x (xis) e um r?'

'Não, é com ch e dois r's. o que você ta fazendo?' Perguntou novamente.

'To escrevendo uma cartinha, me falaram que se o presente não 'caber' na meia ele leva na casa da gente'

Shizu se levantou a cada dia as crianças a deixavam mais espantada.

.

_**Como é que Papai Noel**_

.

Um casal de namoradinhos um de cabelos escuros e olhos ônix e uma de cabelo rosas e olhos esmeraldas, conversavam de mão dadas e ela quase chorava e ele tentava consolar ela.

'Calma é mentira dele, você sabe como eles mentem. Ele não faz isso não, ele é bonzinho e cuida de todo mundo, trabalha bastante nessa época é claro que é mentira daquele preguiçoso!!' falou enrugando a pequena testa e virando o rosto para encarar o rapazinho sentado encostado na parede.

'Mais e se for verdade, ao invés dele deixar presentes ele colocar a gente dentro do saco? Eu não quero ir embora. Meu pai e minha mãe vão chorar e daí eu não vou poder casar com você.'

Ele soltou a mão dela e passou os braços pelos seus ombros e sussurrou.

'Se ele tentar te levar eu chuto a canela dele e peço pro meu irmão bater nele

.

_**Não se esquece de ninguém**_

.

Ele havia pendurado a meia, muito a contra gosto, não acreditava naquelas coisas.

'Sabe problemática eu não acredito em papai Noel, onde já se viu um velho com renas voadoras em um trenó voando pelos céus do mundo inteiro e em 7 horas entregar presentes pra todas as crianças do mundo.'

'Você deveria ao menos guardar a sua opinião pra você, e não fazer os que acreditam chorar, bebe chorão.'

Nisso os dois deram risada e voltaram a fazer nada.

'Crianças, então agora vocês vão deitar.' Ela escutou os protestos _ainda é cedo, não quero, tenho que tomar leite, to com medo do papai Noel, esse velho não existe, é impossível um velho entregar presentes voando, se ele não der o que eu quero eu vou chorar, se ele tentar meu amor eu chuto ele.... _'Vamos vocês tem que dormir senão os pais de vocês vão ficar tristes."

.

_**Seja rico ou seja pobre**_

.

Relutantes deitaram e ela saiu da sala e voltou para festa dos ninjas.

Ela bem merecia umas boas doses por ter que cuidar dos filhos dos outros perdendo o melhor da festa.

.

_**o velhinho sempre vem!!**_

.

Passava da meia noite entra pela porta um homem, alto de roupa vermelha, uma barba meio torta e ele levemente embriagado.

O papai Noel bêbado foi em direção das meias umas haviam caído e outras ainda muito bem pregadas...

'Vamos ver o que temos esse ano.' E começou a olhar as meias.

'Neji, copia da minha certidão de nascimento, Hinata paciência para o pai dela, Ino mudas de flores que só dá no inverno, Naruto que a tia Shizu não deixe ele mais de castigo, Kiba uma carta... cachorro de verdade?, Shikamaru como eu entrego tantos presentes em tão pouco tempo?, Temari menos sono para o Nara, tia Shizu uma tia nova para o ano que vem!! Há há há ano que vem vai ser interessante.'

.

.

.

_**Please...**__ Aperte o retângulo com letrinhas verdes e um balãozinho azul claro e deixe um __**Review**__... __**Onegaiii**_


End file.
